Prostie Dvizheniya
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: Advertencias?: Zoofilia. Lemmon. Parejas?: Sparkyle. Summary: Quiero creer, con todas mis fuerzas, que estás aquí... conmigo. Me pierdo en un sueño ¿Es eso malo?


Advertencia: El contenido que este fanfic presenta podría ser considerado ofensivo o desagradable por algunas personas

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece y si sus creadores Trey y Matt supieran lo que les hago en mis fics, seguramente me matarían o algo peor TwT no quiero ni pensarlo.

Advertencia: El contenido que este fanfic presenta podría ser considerado ofensivo o desagradable por algunas personas.

_Prostie__Dvizheniya__(Movimientos Simples)_

Chapter Único: Aullidos

-No te preocupes por nada, yo lo cuidaré bien- tomó la correa con fuerza para guiarlo al interior de su casa y evitar que se abalanzará encima de su dueño en un intento de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Lo se pero espero que no sea una molestia para ti.

-Para nada, así no me sentiré solito hasta que vuelvas; que será dentro de...

-Dos semanas- completó con desgano, realmente odiaba tener que visitar a los parientes de su padre o de su madre... de echo odiaba hacer cualquier cosa que implicara distanciarse de su súper mejor amigo en todo el universo.

-¿Dos semanas? Te voy a extrañar mucho en ese tiempo.

-Yo mucho más, apuesto que ni siquiera tienen computadora para que podamos chatear.

-Te llamaré.

-Umm... mejor yo lo hago, papá siempre te corta cuando tú llamas.

-Creí que era un accidente o un error- dijo un poco desilusionado.

-No te preocupes, nunca me ha interesado lo que él piense.

Sonrió. El perro estaba muy inquieto y Stan también, estaba muy apegado a él; era la primera vez que se separaban tanto tiempo. De todas formas no había otra opción, sus padres se habían negado rotundamente a llevarlo y no podía quedarse solo en la casa.

Stan tenía que irse pero como es de esperar era la quinta vez que pedía cinco minutos más para despedirse de Kyle, los cuales había aprovechado para decirle que lo extrañaría mucho más de cincuenta veces y que lo llamaría y le enviaría mensajes para así acortar las distancias.

Subió al auto a regañadientes y al fin pudieron partir bastante tiempo después del programado.

-Ven Sparky, vamos a mi habitación; pero debes quedarte tranquilito porque tengo que estudiar.

-...

-Bueno, sé que son las vacaciones de invierno y que son para hacer hueva pero sin Stan aquí éste lugar va a estar uber aburrido...

Subieron las escaleras y Kyle cerró la puerta para evitar que el perro se fuese a otro lugar. Se despatarró en su cama hasta encontrar una posición cómoda, que resultó ser panza abajo, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos y con las piernas levantadas. Sparky se paseaba inquieto dando vueltas e intentando morderse la cola. Le era imposible concentrarse en matemáticas con todo ese movimiento a su alrededor. Se quedó observándolo un rato; al menos no estaba solo del todo. Hasta los expertos dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre, ellos deben tener sus razones para creerlo.

Mientras flasheaba y volaba, Sparky se le había acercado y apoyado la cabeza en el borde de la cama. El pelirrojo se la acarició tiernamente, ciertamente tenía el pelaje muy suave. Stan lo cuidaba muchísimo. Ante esto el perro se levantó y subió sus patas delanteras a la cama y 'atacó' al desprevenido ojiverde. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus mejillas, Kyle rió divertido y tomando su cabeza depositó un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la misma.

De la manera en que lo había hecho antes, lamió la lozana y pálida piel, sólo que en éste caso, el pelirrojo aún reía de las cosquillas producidas por aquella larga y ancha lengua; por lo que, logró introducirla dentro de la cavidad entre abierta. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, una sensación de calor extremo lo inundó, cuando egresó; Sparky estaba jadeante y él tenía la cara completamente cubierta de escarlata. Se sentía muy extraño, no necesariamente mal ni nada de eso. Su boca estaba seca y no había mejor remedio para eso que... comenzó a rascarle detrás de la oreja, lo que parecía gustarle por demás. Acercó su hocico y Kyle la atrapó con sus labios, ambas lenguas se presionaban fundiéndose. El perro subió de un salto a la cama y se acomodó a su lado. Aunque la nariz del doberman estuviese helada era algo adictivo. Empezó a acariciarle la panza, lo que provocó que se volteara de espaldas moviendo alegremente la cola en señal de satisfacción. Pasó su mano por su vientre y bajó hasta llegar a los genitales que esperaban ansiosos algo de atención. Frotó con delicadeza sus testículos e introdujo su dedo índice en su entrada. Su miembro comenzó a reaccionar y emergió rápidamente. El ojiverde le dio comienzo a lo que sería una experiencia muy extraña. Al quedar al descubierto completamente, el perro lamía sus muslos, su entrada, preparándolo, el cuadrúpedo se puso de pie y se la abalanzó por detrás intentando copular con él. El pelirrojo sólo apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y levantó sus caderas, Sparky colocó sus patas delanteras a los costados y comenzó su movimiento errático. Era demasiado acelerado. Su miembro se abría paso en el interior de Kyle presionando, por su angostura. Las embestidas lo sacudían y le provocaban dolor pero a la vez le daba placer pecar de ésa manera.

Salió de su interior. El pelirrojo respiraba con pesadez y dificultad. Su pene era, tal vez demasiado grande para el frágil cuerpo del ojiverde. Tomándolo con sus manos volvió a insertarlo. El calor apareció nuevamente. Sentía los jadeos y el cálido aliento en su nuca. El cuarto se llenaba de ellos. Los resortes saltaban.

Acostados en la cama, engullía suculentamente el trozo entre sus manos, lo besaba, le daba pequeñas mordidas, lo lamía; su boca se llenó del líquido amarillento que brotó de él, lo saboreo y lo tragó, mientras continuaba.

Con las patas a sus costados, la boca abierta; por la que de vez en cuando entraba aquella larga lengua y se presionaba contra la suya causándole escalofríos en la espalda. El ritmo había retornado, el ojiverde gemía no sólo por la excitación sino también por el agotamiento. Los movimientos eran cada vez más acelerados, más desesperados. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No había tiempo para detenerse a pensar siquiera. El ir y venir era hipnótico. No entendía. No importaba. Nadie lo sabría... jamás. Quién yacía junto a él, no era a quien él quería. ¡Quiero que regrese! Inútil gritar, el viento no llevará tu dolor hasta tu amado. No insistas. No te oirá... y cuando vuelva, ya todo habrá pasado, quedará en algún rincón de tu memoria. Llegó al orgasmo en su interior. Después de todo ¿Cuál era realmente la diferencia?

-Al menos no te extrañaré tanto... Stan...-

_N/A: Uber gracias por haber leído ;3 espero haya sido de su agrado ¬ hoy estoy a full escribiendo jeje mucha suerte y nos vemos en otro chap. O en otro fanfic nwn (espero reviews nn)_


End file.
